


Revolution In Three

by sasha_b



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_b/pseuds/sasha_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three random three sentence ficlets, mostly Miles/Bass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revolution In Three

**Author's Note:**

> For LJ comm NBC Revolution.

**The Times They Are A-Changin' | Miles/Bass | PG | Implied slash**

Miles' hand rests on the back of Bass' neck, warm and large, as warm as the sun that spatters his dirty coat. Bass squirms at first; that man they'd rescued is just out of earshot, but he could come back at any moment, and Miles is acting all touchy and Bass wonders if the other man's lost his mind.

"We could start something, here," Miles murmurs suddenly into Bass's ear, and for a moment Bass doesn't know if Miles means start something to try and fix this new, awful world, or start something as in laying down in the muck and leaves and doing whatever they feel like to each other - he licks his lips and opens his mouth - and Miles' weird little smile disarms him and he closes his lips, confused and warm and the sun shifts and blinds him, briefly.

 

**Give In | Bass/Emma | PG**

Bass feels incredible guilt when they touch finally; Emma's mouth is sweet on his, and Miles sleeps unknowingly, away from them as they kiss and hold each other in the kitchen, quiet. Both of them keep checking over their shoulders, but Bass finally puts a pointer finger under Emma's chin and turns her eyes away from the other room.

His brother's girl, and when he kisses her again, instead of the guilt, a river of satisfaction flows through him; by touching her, he's touching Miles, as well.

 

**Beginning | Miles, Bass, Jeremy | PG**

"We can do something, Bass - something needs to be done - it needs to happen - something, anything - we can do _something_ ," Miles rambles as Bass walks slowly behind him and the stranger, his pack heavy, his feet trawling the ground like an anchor set adrift at the bottom of the Pacific.

He blinks dry eyes and watches as Miles helps the man - Jeremy - that they've rescued to drink some water and to sit, letting his wounds close, to heal, as Bass stops a few feet from them, arms crossed to hide the shaking in his fingers.

Bright sunlight on a world that is blindingly new and terrifying and even with Miles' help, Bass doesn't know if he can do what needs to be done - he looks down and see the Monroe tattoo on his arm and he rolls his lips together, seeing the formed M and M and he looks back up at Miles helping the stranger and he feels a strength that just might be what is needed - Miles' face and shoulders and familiar gait and smile despite the craziness of it - Bass feels his lips quirk and the trembling in his hands stops.


End file.
